The Different Worlds
by midnight2002
Summary: What happened when the worlds of final fantasy and kingdom hearts colide? They corate findom heatasy! YaY! but bad name so no.


Hey there! I am writing a new fan fiction because i think my other ones weren't right! So here goes nothing. The first chapter is mainly just starting off with the basics. Like telling you a little about the main characters so far and all. Hope ya likes!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1- 

Intro-

The young girl woke up as the bright sun shined on her face. ::Woohoo, another great day:: she thought to herself while he pushed her blond hair out of her face. She pulled her covers off and just sat there hoping that no one will notice shes awake. Sadly, a women knocked opened her door and shot a glare right at the young girl..

"Rikku, get out of bed now you know your maybe new parents are coming today," the women said while picking out Rikku's clothes. Rikku got up and just stood there half dead. "Rikku, you have nothing to wear! Common now if you want a family you have to do better!" the women stood there with her hands on her hips. "Fine then Rikku, you'll never get a family with that attitude," the lady said. Rikku looked up and saw the women walk out. 

"God i hate her," Rikku said to herself as she got ready. 

~*~*~*~*~*~Later that day~*~*~*~*~

"Rikku was still in her room when the people came. Rikku, they are here!!" The lady yelled as she looked to the two people. "She's been waiting forever to meet you two!" she said to the people. 

"Comming Madame LuLu," Rikku said while hoping down the steps. 

"Thats more like it young lad....." Lulu started saying until she looked up to see what Rikku was wearing. "Rikku, what are you wearing?" LuLu asked while going up to her. Rikku stopped and looked at her clothes. She was wearing black guy jeans with holes in the knees, a ripped up top that was silver, and slippers. 

"I don't know Madame LuLu What am I wearing?" Riku said cookely, LuLu just huffed and turned to the people. 

"Rikku come over here and meet these fine people," LuLu said while pushing Rikku towards them. "This is Sir Cid and Madame Tifa," LuLu began to say, "they seem inturested in you." LuLu started sweating when Rikku just stood there. "Hahaha what a lovely child," LuLu said while bending down to Rikku. "Rikku don't be a fool shake their hands and greet them," LuLu whispered into Rikkus ear. 

"Well, hello was it Sir Cid and Madame Tifa? It's a pleasure to meet you," Rikku said while holding out her hand. 

"Well hello young chum," Sir Cid said while going up to hug the girl. 

"Oh common Cid, It's obvious this girl isn't good enough to be in our family," Tifa said while fixing her overly short skirt.

"Well Tifa, you do know best but don't you want to learn about her before you comment like that?"Cid said. Right then he heard Rikku whisper "Bad move," as she took a step back. 

"And child. Work on your clotheing," Tifa said while taking out siccors. "You would look so much more girly if you worked on it," she continued as she cut off half of Rikkus shirt and pants. 

Rikku grabbed the scissors and said, "I think you would look better with less hair." Right then she took Madame Tifa by the head and cut off her hair. "Darling huh?" Rikku asked as Tifa tried to jump her. Cid held Tifa back and said, It's better if we just go now. Tifa tried getting free but Cid's grip was too powerful to match her own.

Tifa stopped and fixed her skirt again. "And maybe you should work on your attiude too young one or you will be here for a rather long time," Tifa said as she walked out. LuLu shock her head and looked down. 

"I'm sorry Sir Cid. I will imform you that she will be working on her manners," LuLu took Rikku's hand and ripped out the siccors. "And here are your siccors. Sorry about your wifes hair. Do you want us to pay for the damiges?" LuLu asked while handing over the siccors. Cid took the siccors and shoke his head. 

"The little girl has an attitdue. Maybe shes been in here too long," Cid said, "and also, don't worry about Tifas hair. She'll get over it." Cid bent over in front of Rikku and whispered, "I hope you find a family." He got up and left.

When Cid left Rikku knew she was in for it now. "What were you thinking? This was your big chance and you go and blow it like that! Child, we cannot keep you here any longer! It has been 12 years! We cannot put up with you anymore, You have one last chance or off you go homeless!" LuLu began to scream.

Rikku got mad and started running up the stairs." If you haven't noticed I'm already homeless. I hate this place, I hate the people always trying to order me around, and I hate you more then anything! I rather be on the streets then be here with you and these sorry ass people," Rikku said as she started stomping down on the steps while going up them. 

"We don't want you here anyways you poor pathetic ass of a young girl!" LuLu yelled back. LuLu sat on the couch near by and started ripping holes in it. 

"Whats the matter Madame LuLu?" a young man said from behind. The man was carrying a tray with a glass filled with water on it. 

"It's that Rikku girl. She doesn't seem to understand. She was just like you a year ago but now look at you. Your the best servent there was!" LuLu said while getting up. She took the water the boy had filled and chugged it down. "Sir Sephiroth, can you please try to reason with her. I think you could help being the young man you are. And while you're at it grab me another water. She poops me out," LuLu said while falling on the couch again. 

"Yes Madame LuLu, I'm on it," Sir Sephiroth said while putting down the tray and running upstairs. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, Rikku went into her room and slammed te door. The other children heard and got up right away. Rikku hurried up, packing all her favorite things. She ended up only taking two identical sacred swords her father had bought her before he died. Rikku was just about to leave her room when a boy ran in.

"Hello Cloud," Rikku said. ::God the last thing I needed was the boy who has had a crush on me ever sense he got thrown in here:: she thought to herself. 

"Whats going on Rikku?" Cloud said while looking around, "please don't tell me your leaving. You know you are the only one who can give any of us hope." He stopped looking and fell to his knees. "We will lose everything if you go. Please don't leave us here!" Cloud said while starting to cry. 

Rikku walked up to him and bent besides him. She handed him something, "As long as you have this you will always have hope. And don't cry. Crying does nothing but bring water to your face. There is no point," Rikku said.

Cloud opened his hand to allow Rikku to give him the item. He felt it fall into his hands and looked at it. "It's the heart i made you for Valentines day the first year i lived here. You kept it?" Cloud said while fighting off his tears.

"Yes, everything you have giving me i have put into a special place and i woud never get rid of them. They are really special to me just like how you are special to me," Rikku said while getting the strenght she needed in her feet to stand up. Cloud grabbed her hand and pulled her back down till they were face to face. Rikku could feel Cloud breathing onto her as she closed her eyes. Cloud pushed her forward till their lips meet. Rikku jolted a little but Cloud held down tightly. He put his hand behind her head pushing her forwards. Cloud started nibbling on her lower lip till she opened her mouth up large enough for him to slide his tounge in. Rikku once again jolted when she felt his tounge entered her mouth. She felt his hands clinging onto her shirt pulling her forward some more. Cloud didn't want this to end. He had been waiting for this for 10 years counting. At the age of 6 when he first meat Rikku he knew he was in love. Now, what he had hoped and prayed for was finally happening. Cloud leaned forward on Rikku so he could get in deeper. He finally pulled away when he needed air. He was pratically panting for air when he looked up to see Rikku fine.

"How can you not be gasping for air after something like that?" Cloud said. Rikku stood up and grabbed the two swords and walked to the door.

"There is so much about me that you or no one else knows," she said as she put her hand on the nob.

"Rikku, before you go, I want you to know that I.... love you," Cloud managed to get out as she started turning the door nob. 

"I could tell by the way you kissed me," Rikku said as she pushed the door half way opened.

"I will always remember you, and love you! I will find you one day!" he said as he watched his love walk out the door. He looked down at the heart he was holding. He fell back and started to cry again. He could still hear her voice buzzing around in his head saying :: don't cry, crying does nothing:: but he couldn't help it. Knowing the chances of him finding her were slim. He sat up and looked back at the door. He could still see her standing there. It was like she was a part of him forever.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rikku shut the door behind her and stood there thinking if she should go back. But she knew what she had to do. She started heading down the hall when she bumped into one of LuLu's servants. She tried not to make eye contact but the man grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his room. 

"What are you doing?" Rikku asked as she watched the guy unlock a sacride safe. She leaned forward to see what he was going to pull out. She panicked when he started taking out this very very very long sword. Rikku jumped up and ran to the door but he made it there first. She started backing up slowly. The man locked the door and walked past Rikku. Rikku tried to stay calm when she noticed the man grab a rather large case. Random thoughts ran through her head as she stood there. The man walked back past her back to the door where his sword laid. He put the case and sword on the bed and opened the case. Rikku looked over and saw that it was cleaning tools and carrying case for the sword. Rikku put her hands on her sowrds getting ready for what could come as she watched every move the boy made.

"Do you know how to fight?" the guy asked.

"I know the basics," Rikku replied, "what are you doing?"

He looked up at her and said, "I don't want to stay here either. But i knew i couldn't ecape here by myself. So I think that the time is now that we both bust out of here." He started cleaning his sowrd and put the case under his bed. Rikku thought hasitatily as the servent grabbed ahold of her wrist again. He unlocked the door and stood around the corner at the top of the stairs. "Are you ready now?" he asked. 

"One second here! Why haven't you tried to escape before?" Rikku asked.

The man got on his knees and ate a weird looking plant and replied, "I know the tricks. LuLu has high majic powers and to get out of here, you have to go past her. I know i could get out before hand but i would feel safer if there was someone with me." He peeked around the corner and leaned back against the wall. "Are you ready now?" he asked.

"Yeah, lets do this," she said as he jumped out from the corner and started running down the steps. 

"Have you talked to her yet?" LuLu asked as she looked up to see the man running down the steps with his sword. "What are you doing?" she asked again. She stood up knowing something was wrong.

"You kept us here long enough! It's time i set free! And I'm taking Rikku with me alone with all the other poor kids trapped under your spell!" he exclaimed as he jumped over the hand rail. Rikku thought it was a good time to jump in but she was being held back by some force.

"If your escaping, I'm coming with you," a boy said as Rikku turned around. She smiled as Cloud took her hand and pulled her forward. Rikku looked back and saw him take out a huge buster sword.

"Holy crap where did that come from?" she asked while looking at the sword.

"I'm good at making things and not just hearts either," he replied as Rikku chuckled. For one he had seen her happy and that thought put a smile to his face. "Now are we going to do this? Or not?"

"i didn't come this far without being ready," Rikku said while taking out her swords, "so lets do this!" She grabbed Clouds hand and somehow flew down the stairs. " Where are they?" Rikku said as she coughed.

"Is that fire I smell?" Cloud said. They looked at each other and ran towards the smell. "It's coming from there!" Cloud exclaimed as they came to a door. Rikku tried turning the nob to the door but it wouldn't open. "Crap, it's locked," Cloud whispered.

"No, your lieing," Rikku said as she started to twist harder. The both heard a loud scream come from the room and they both jolted. Rikku looked down at Cloud seeing him try to knock the door down without a sound. "Oh common Cloud if we are gunna bust in lets do it right!" she said. She picked Cloud up from the flloor and told him to get ready. She stood back and crashed down the door. They both charged in and found out they couldn't see through all the smoke. Rikku tried to look through it but she couldn't. She started walking around hoping she could see something, Anything at this point. She fell to her knees after awhile and started panting for air. Rikku laid on her back knowing there was no way of getting out. "Cloud!" she exclamed with all the air it took out of her. Her cry for help whispered away like nothing had happened. She was stuck this time, noone to save here. Nothing to do but wait there and die.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thats it for the first chapter. Me Tired. More Chapters to come!!!!! Will she find her way out? Will Cloud make it? Nobody knows....... well i do lol


End file.
